


Teaching You a Lesson

by sassysis



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A little bit of Shaming, All in - No fingering foreplay, Allison's rumour powers, Anal Sex, Dominant Klaus Hargreeves, Implied Masochistic Five, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda, LITERALLY, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Takes place when they were kids, There's kinda no Foreplay, This is probably punishment, Top Klaus/Bottom Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysis/pseuds/sassysis
Summary: Five's sarcastic and narcissistic attitude has Klaus really, really annoyed. He just wants to teach him a lesson, to punish him, and yes, that's exactly what he(of course, with Allison's help) does. They just wish they would've been able to do it without any.. problems.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves/Allison Hargreeves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Teaching You a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please enjoy this smut, I totally forgot I had it written down from a few weeks ago, so I just decided to post it here. For this one, Allison's the backbone of the whole idea.

Five blinked awake, shaking his head gently. He tried to rub his eyes, only to find out that they were constrained by a black ribbon. His vision finally focused, as he realized he was naked. The boy looked around. " _What the_ —? _"_

He found Klaus sitting at the edge of the bed, his head hanging low. He quickly looked over at his brother the second he heard him speak. "Oh, you're finally awake. It took you a while, especially for a _light sleeper."_

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Dark room, a few candles, one guy _strapped_ onto the bed." Klaus gestured to their surroundings. "It'll be fun."

"You're a _fucking moron_. Dad'll catch us," Five wriggled his hands, trying to get it off, but the ties went tighter. He grunted.

Unexpectedly, another short figure entered the room, her dark, familiar frizzy curls bobbing as she walked. She brought a little, thin white scarf in her hand. " _No,_ he won't. Wanna know why? Because you," she breathed oily, whipping him softly with the soft cloth, a naughty smile stretched on her face, "you're gonna keep your voice down." 

"Allison." he sighed, chuckling dryly. "You—you gotta be _kidding me_. I — how'd you get her into _this one_?"

Klaus sat casually near his arm. "Oh, _Fivey._ It was easy. I told her about, well, _this,_ and she agreed. I figured it _was_ an interesting idea." his palm trailed lightly on his exposed thigh. Five tried not to shiver. 

"—once I heard about it, I thought it would be _adorable_. And something worth my time aside from hanging out with Luther." his sister blushed, pushing a piece of stray hair behind her ear. 

The boy rolled his eyes as the other two broke into small giggles. Klaus sobered up, and looked at him dreamily, his slender fingers spiraling softly near his crotch. Five bit his lip, not daring to move. _Oh, no, no, no no_ —

" _Hm._ You're getting hard already, I see." the brunette brushed his fingertips against the boy's erection. Five looked away in shame, his face heating up.

"Klaus, s-stop." he inhaled crisply, trying to remain calm as his brother was suddenly on all fours, hovering over him, his hands on either side of his shoulders. 

"Just _trust_ us, Five, breathe," he purred into his ear, gently dragging his fingers down the other's neck. "You'll enjoy it."

Allison stepped forward, the white scarf dangling from her hands. "Shall we start?" Klaus smirked at her.

Five gulped, and the last thing he saw was Allison's smug face as she placed the blindfold over his eyes. 

"Guys, I—I don't think this is a good idea—" his voice was muffled as a hand covered his mouth.

" _Shh,"_ Klaus whispered seductively, his breath reflecting on his ticklish neck. "Relax, Five. We'll make you feel so _fucking good,_ you won't even know how to thank us." 

The boy heard Allison chuckle in the background, then a sound of a drawer opening filled the edgy silence. "You'll probably need this, Klaus."

"Yeah, _yeah_ , I know, if we even get to that part." 

"W— _what part_?" Five stuttered, squirming underneath Four's touch.

"Now, what did I say?"

He stopped moving.

" _Good boy,"_ Klaus praised, gently combing his fingers through his hair. "Just try not to move that much. We'll take it from here."

A moan escaped Five's throat as he felt Klaus' lips tenderly sucking at his collarbone, more than one pair of hands roaming his body. He clenched his fists, trying not to wriggle. _It all felt too good._

" _Mm,"_ Allison purred, her moist fingers pinching at one of his pink buds. "I never knew your skin was so soft, Five." she nipped at he his earlobes, her tongue sliding lightly against his sensitive flesh, sending an annoying shiver down his spine. Meanwhile, Klaus left wet, sticky kisses across his jaw, onto his neck. Five groaned as he felt his skin tingling. He fidgeted as his brother suddenly bit into his neck, his hand gripping his waist possessively. Five cried out, feeling a little light-headed. No doubt he left a dark mark on him. Hissing, he felt cold, slim fingers(that were unquestionably Klaus) teasing closer to his crotch.

" _Klaus,"_ he whimpered, trying to squirm away, but Allison kept him still.

"Calm down, Five, it's gonna be okay. Besides," the girl murmured into his ear, " _this isn't the first time we've seen you naked."_

Four scoffed in agreement, somewhere in front of him. It was too late to suppress a gasp as he was pulled forward, Klaus' waist caught between his legs. He stifled another loud moan, clapping a hand over his mouth as he felt a mouth pecking and licking at the undersides of his thighs. "F— _fuck,"_ he shuddered, gripping the pillow under his head, panting heavily. It made it even worse that Allison was leaving gentle kisses on his shoulder, her sturdy hands keeping him down. A small " _unngh"_ slipped out his lips as two hands grabbed his asscheeks. The kisses stopped.

"We should probably hurry this up. I can't wait any longer," Klaus whispered headily.

"Alright, scoot over." rustling noises sounded through the air as Klaus moved him over, making space for Allison.

Five jumped a little as he felt Klaus' warmth suddenly beside his face. "Hold tight, Fivey."

A sharp spark of pleasure suddenly hit him, mewling loudly as he felt the other's fingers wrap around his shaft. It was tight and damp, as Klaus pumped him softly.

"Goddammit, Klaus," he growled, his fists twisting violently in the tight clutches of those fucking ribbons. " _Get your fucking hand off me_." he tried to stifle a moan as he felt a thumb rub across his slit, precum starting to slick his member as Four kept stroking him. His hips bucked with instinct. "You don't want this, trust me."

Klaus crowed quietly at his words. "You sure about that, _cutie?"_ he jerked him faster, and stopped abruptly as he heard his small puffs of breath. Five shivered intensely, arching his hips, his climax just _one more pump_ away.

"Oh, G-God, Kl— _Klaus, please_ ," he begged, desperate for anything to rub himself against. "Fuck, don't _do this_." 

"He's teaching you a lesson, you know." Allison stated apathetically, yanking his hair back aggressively so his chin was in the air. "You don't _always_ get what you want, Five." she sounded well pleased with the tortured sight.

Klaus hummed smugly. He could almost see the stupid shit-eating grin on his face. Five tensed his jaw, letting his hips buck vaguely into the air. "J—just finish it, _please."_

His sister snorted. "God, he has _no idea,_ " she softly caressed his sweaty forehead. "Just do it already." A faint sound of liquid squirting got the boy's heart beating anxiously. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Klaus, w-what's happening?" his brother brought himself closer into his thighs.

"Shh, it's okay, I'll be gentle, promise." Klaus' sarcastic tone petrified him, to say the least. Five's breath hitched with anticipation as he felt an uneasy feeling of wet fingertips pressing against his pink, delicate opening. He whined heatedly, writhing as he heard his brother oil himself up with the lube.

"No, y—you can't, Klaus, we're _only 13—!_ " 

Choked gasps and moans broke from his throat, his eyes tearing up in pain, a something(a little too big for his liking) forced itself inside him. God, it felt so raw, so _painful,_ but he enjoyed every second of it. He rolled his eyes back, a strangled noise crawling out his mouth as he tried to bite back another moan, his knuckles pale white as he gripped the messy sheets. " _A_ — _ah!"_

"All in there, yet?" Allison asked impassively, still fondling Five's head comfortingly.

"Yeah, just— _unngh_ —j-just wait a sec." Klaus groaned breathily as he fully burrowed himself inside the other boy, letting him adjust. "He's deep."

"No surprise there."

Four leaned down, supporting Five's upper thighs with his arms. "It's the first time something's ever been inside you, _isn't it?"_ he thrusted slowly into him, pushing his legs higher into the air for leverage. Five heard his lips crack into a smile. "You _pathetic little shit,_ you like being fucked by your own brother, don't you?" 

"Klaus, s—shit, _it hurts_ , Klaus, _please_ —" he panted, gasping, as he felt the tip jam into his prostrate. He cried out, throwing his head back, sobbing in pain. Small tears streamed down his cheeks; strings of helpless moans slipped out his lips. 

His brother kept gripping his thighs, tighter and tighter.

" _Do it, Allison."_

Chuckling, Allison leaned down, next to his ear, cupping her hand. " _I heard a rumor you had an orgasm, Five."_

The boy's eyes widened as his damn body responded, a sharp feeling of pain striking him as he came onto his stomach. He huffed out small groans, whimpering at the sudden sensation, his thighs shaking uncontrollably. "You.. fu—fucking _bastard,_ " he gasped, groaning as Klaus kept pounding into his prostrate. "You guys have _no idea_ what I'm going to do to you—" 

"—God, _mmph,_ just shut—" Four rasped raggedly, panting above him, slowing his pace down, making it painful and slow as he thrusted violently into his brother, "—the _fuck_ up, you _fucking slut."_

Low grunts and cries jumped from Five with each thrust. He kept his fists clenched, groaning with pain and pleasure as he felt himself hardening again. "Why— _haah_ —why are you doing this, Klaus?" he breathed shakily, little huffs emitting from his nostrils. 

A pause, leaving only the sound of skin slapping against skin in the room.

"I just — I guess I wanted to see you in pain, Five. To see you in this _weak little state_ — you look so fucking _pretty."_

Allison seemed to start to say something, but the three of them shut up as they heard voices outside in the halls. Five struggled to breathe as Klaus covered his mouth roughly. 

" _Mmph,"_ he whined quietly, trying to wriggle his face from his brother's palm.

"Oh, sorry." Four took his hand off, it was surprising how he was lasting this long. The voices seemed to grow fainter and fainter as they got farther away from the room.

Five accidentally yelped as he felt his brother pull out, and rammed himself back inside. His eyes rolled back as he made a strangling noise, arching his hips, melting into a pathetic puddle of moans.

" _U_ — _unngh,"_ he trembled, desperately trying to find something to hang onto. " _Fuck.."_

" _Shut up, or they'll come busting in here,"_ Klaus hissed, gripping him tight. He was so fucking _possessive_.

"God, Five — he's doing so fucking good," Allison whispered silkily, undeniably rubbing herself through her thin skirt. "Think he can handle another one?"

"Oh, _Hell_ _yes,_ " Four said lusciously, his thrusts becoming a little faster. "You ready, _baby?"_

Five squirmed underneath him, hopelessly trying to get away, pleading for his life. "No, _shit, please, no_ —"

" _I heard a rumor_ — _that_ _you had another orgasm."_

The boy honestly thought he blacked out for a second. His knees buckled as his brain seemed to stop working, giving one last groan as his body finally collapsed, shivering intensely. He hated the wet, disgusting feeling on his stomach, but before he could do anything else, he almost forgot about Klaus.

His brother keened above him, their hips practically grinding together, and in a second, he felt warm, hot liquid pouring into him; Klaus was fucking _twitching_ inside him. Five choked on another gasp, trying to bolt. He felt so disgusted, so _disappointed_ with himself. They both laid there in silence, heaving, as they tried to catch their breaths, the sound of Allison's climax infusing the stillness.

And before either of them could say anything, the door burst open. Five finally wiggled out of the ribbons, and yanked the blindfold off. He blushed heavily as he saw Dad, his heart racing with shock. _Go to your room.. your room.._ but he couldn't. He couldn't seem to jump anywhere, just frozen, like a deer before headlights. Allison's eyes were petrified; Klaus had a fake startled look on his face. He pulled out of his brother, making a sticky mess on the blankets. 

"Dad, I can _explain."_ he and his sister quickly exchanged glances. "It was Allison. She — she said she didn't feel well, a-and out of the blue, she made us do it."

Allison pretended to faint as if she was ill, thudding onto the floor. 

All Reginald could do was stare with terrified shock at his so-called "children."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you got to the end. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this piece <3! Please feel free to leave any lovely comments/kudos for me to snack on! Stay safe out there! 👋❤️❤️


End file.
